Reunited
by Disco Ant
Summary: (And it feels so good) Jigen agrees to fullfill a dying mans wish to see his family once more. Needing Lupin's help, they find that this task brings more of their past out. Some language, drama, and made-up past stories.
1. Chapter 1

This idea popped in my head the other night. I actually sort of stole it from some show I watched years ago. But, it came to me, guys! Seriously! Anyway, this week is crawling by. This year sped on past, though. Can't believe 2014 is almost gone. And just when I had begun to understand it. Tch, years. What can I say. Good for nothings popping up one day and sticking around 365 (and sometimes 366 when they feel special) days before they split and leave you with a baby to feed and a mortgage to pay. Man, maybe something was in that paint. Awesome. I'm keeping that can handy. Anyway... xD Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Jigen sat in his car and stared out the window. He took another drag of his cigarette, exhaling the smoke slowly before putting the cigarette out in the overly filled ashtray.

Outside the wind blew, the chilly air blowing the dying leaves off of their branches. People huddled in thick jackets walked briskly down the street as they made their way to whatever mode of transportation they took to get home.

Jigen glanced down at his watch and sighed deeply. It had been almost thirty minutes since he pulled into the lot, unable to bring himself to get out.

"He won't be around forever," he muttered, trying to give him some sort of incentive for leaving. "Damn it," he sighed, bowing his head in defeat.

A tap on the window made him look up, an officer standing besides the car and staring in at him.

Jigen rolled down his window, a chill coming over him as the cold air blew into the car.

"Thirty minute parking," the officer said while pointing to a sign. "You here to see someone?"

Jigen nodded slowly.

"We got visiter parking in the back," the officer informed him. He turned and pointed to one of the buildings. "Behind there. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks," Jigen said, no emotion in his voice. He rolled up the window and started the car, backing out of the lot and making his way to the visiter lot, finding a space and parking.

"Maybe another smoke," he said, grabbing the pack in his jacket pocket.

...

The visitor waiting area was small and drab, a rectangular gray room with a line of eight chairs along one wall and six along the opposite. The chairs were old and well worn, the floor in front of them showing which had been used more.

Jigen was seated in one of the lesser used chairs, the tiles under his feet still showing some of their speckled pattern. It was this pattern that his eyes stared at.

"Mister Jigen," a female officer said as she looked down at the clipboard she held.

Jigen looked up at her, a blank expression on his face.

"You're here to see prisoner number zero one three seven eight two?" she asked, looking at him.

Jigen nodded.

"He's ready for you," she said.

Jigen remained silent, standing and walking towards her.

She walked with him to a large metal door. "He just started todays treatment," she said as she unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Jigen to enter before she closed the door and walked next to him down the hall.

"Treatment," Jigen wondered. "I thought it was terminal."

"He said he wanted to continue with the chemo." She gave him a sorrowful look. "He's hoping he lasts long enough for his family to see him."

Jigen nodded. 'Yeah, good luck with that,' he thought.

"He's right in this room," she said, leading the way to a door with an electronic lock, an armed guard standing near it. She entered the code and opened the door. "The last bed on the right."

Jigen paused and took a deep breath. He glanced at the officer and forced a half smile. "Thanks," he said before forcing himself to enter the room, which contained several occupied beds. Three nurses stood at the station towards the back, two guards leaning on the counter and flirting with them.

He eyed the bed he was directed to, the man laying in it unrecognizable to him. A pained look came to his face and it took everything inside of him not to turn and leave.

The man in the bed glanced over at Jigen as he made his way towards him with slow steps. "Tch, figures the criminal would come to see me," the man muttered unhappily, looking away from Jigen.

Jigen got to the bed and stared down sadly at the man. He then took a seat and removed his hat, laying it in his lap. "Yes, dad, the criminal came to see you." His eyes rested on his fathers hands, his once thick strong fingers now thin and fragile.

"So, you talk to your sister lately?" the man asked gruffly, his eyes staring out the window as he was unable to look at his son.

"Not for a few years." Jigen felt it odd, not having seen his father for going on ten years and having last spoken to him three years ago, but the man speaking as if he had visited him daily.

"You need to talk to her more often. So you don't lose touch."

"Yeah..." Jigen stared at his dads thin arms a moment before looking down at the floor. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I swear if you start crying..." his dad said, his voice starting to break towards the end. "You always were the emotional one," he whispered.

"Yeah," Jigen said with a laugh. "I can't promise anything, though."

"Hey." The man looked at Jigen and held his hand out.

Jigen reached up and took his dads hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm glad you came," the man said.

Jigen nodded and smiled at his dad. "I almost didn't. Figured you didn't want to see your disappointment of a son."

"Disappointment?" the man said in annoyance. "Listen to me, boy. You are no disappointment. So you don't make an honest living. Like I ever did? I'm proud of you, okay? Even if you do have that stupid ass name."

Jigen stared at his dad and laughed. "It's not that stupid," he shrugged.

"Whatever made you pick it, anyway?"

"I didn't. It was picked for me."

"Tch, figures. Damn government can't do anything right..."

Jigen grinned. "I don't know. They made witness protection kind of fun. For a while, at least."

"Yeah, until you snuck off and came back home. Always a momma's boy," he joked.

"More of a momma's cooking boy. You don't get food like that in Japan."

"Yeah, I guess not." The man glanced down, his smile fading as he stared at his feet.

"Mentioning mom, has she been-"

"No."

"Oh." Jigen stared down in discomfort.

"So, that boss of yours treating you good?"

Jigen paused a moment. For him it was always easy to forget that Lupin was his boss, seeing the man as more of a friend. "Yeah, he's treating me good. It's the stupid whore dream girlfriend of his that's a pain in the ass."

"She's still hanging around?"

Jigen nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Hmm." The man stared down at his lap as a few seconds of silence passed. "Do me a favor, boy."

Jigen stared at his dad, waiting for him to speak again.

The man looked at his son, staring him in the eyes. "Doctors say I got a week left, if that. Get your mother and sister down here. I'd like to say my goodbyes."

Jigen stared at the sorrow filled eyes of his father. "Yeah. I'll do that."

The man nodded slowly as he continued staring at his son. "Come back tomorrow, okay?"

Jigen nodded, his throat tightening as he held in his tears.

The man turned his head away, not wanting his son to see him get emotional. He lifted a hand and waved Jigen away.

Jigen looked down and put his hat on. He stood, giving his dad one last look before he left.

"You can leave out that door," the guard outside the room said as he pointed to a door down the hall.

Jigen pulled his hat down lower and stared at the floor, leaving out the door and to the parking lot. He got to his car and sat inside, closing the door before he leaned back in the seat and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of a boring chapter for me to write. Hopefully it doesn't read boring. Haven't had much time to write and started working on this comic, so I will have less time to write. It's always awesome to just jump right in to drawing a comic when you haven't drawn in over a year and have no idea anymore how to draw the characters you have created or the ones that are already created for you. I'd much rather be writing...

* * *

><p><strong>Two<br>**

"Where have you been?" Lupin took his eyes away from the television just long enough to glance up at Jigen as he walked through the door.

"Around," Jigen answered. "You alone?"

"I'm in my boxers eating leftover Chinese food and watching some crappy reality show. What do you think?"

Jigen stared at an unhappy Lupin and shrugged.

"Also, did you forget about something?" Lupin wondered with a glare. "You know, something that I believe we planned to do last night? Kind of the reason we came to New York? Anything coming to you, yet?"

Jigen rolled his eyes as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He opened it and took a swig before turning towards Lupin. "I need your help with something."

Lupin dropped his shoulders in disbelief. "Really? That's what you're going with? Just ignoring me, but having the balls to ask for my help? Forget it. Find someone else."

Jigen finished his beer and slammed the can down on the counter. "I'm sorry," he said angrily. "Is that what you want to hear? Fine! I'm sorry for fucking up your plans, Lupin! Do you want me to bow down at your feet and beg for forgiveness?"

Lupin stared at Jigen uneasily. "Um, no, not really."

"I would have loved to help you steal some shitty painting or whatever last night. Trust me, I really would have. But instead..." He stared off and let out an angry sigh. He grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Lupin.

"Something wrong?" Lupin wondered as he inched away from Jigen.

Jigen stared off and gulped down half the beer. "I had to go see my dad yesterday."

"Oh." The way Jigen had said it, Lupin wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, as Jigen was never one to talk about his personal life.

"He's rotting away in prison and asked me to bring my mom and sister there so he could say his goodbyes. And since I'm such the good son and gave my word that I would, I had to spend last night having the most frustrating and annoying phone call with my mom that I have ever had." He scoffed and shook his head before finishing off the beer.

"Yeah," Lupin sighed as he stared at the floor. "I don't miss those at all. Well, I had mine with my dad, but... I'll shut up."

"Why start now?" Jigen joked dryly.

"So, what'd you need my help with? Something with your mom?"

"No. I need you to find my sister." He looked at Lupin with a blank expression.

"Yeah, sure. Any idea where she is?" Lupin set the food container down on the coffee table and stood, deciding it time to get dressed.

"Last time I talked to her she was living in St. Louis, so anywhere but there, I guess. If that helps any..." He muttered the last part as he stared off at the floor.

"It's fine. I know a guy who's good at tracking people." Lupin came out of the back room wearing pants and buttoning up his shirt. "Not that I couldn't find her, but he can do it faster. And this is something you need done quickly, right?"

Jigen nodded. "Yeah," he sighed.

"So... how long does your dad...? I mean, how much time do we have?"

"A few days. Maybe."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. The guy's an asshole. He doesn't deserve anyone feeling sorry for him."

Lupin said nothing, watching as Jigen stood and left the room.

...

"Hey, Lupin," the man who answered the door Lupin and Jigen stood at said happily.

Jigen could only stare at the man, unable to believe that someone in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, nothing on his feet, and long hair tucked behind his ears could be the great hacker that Lupin had bragged about on the way there.

"Hey, Milo," Lupin replied. He pointed a thumb behind him. "This is Jigen."

"Ahh, so you're here to find your sister, right?" Milo said.

Jigen replied with a grunt and nod.

"This'll be cake, bro." Milo smiled and stepped off to the side. "Come in and make yourselves at home. There's some leftover pizza on the counter if you guys are hungry."

"I'm fine, thanks," Jigen muttered as he stepped inside.

"Ooh, pizza," Lupin said gleefully as he made his way towards the box.

Milo glanced at him and laughed. "Craziest dude I've ever met, man," he said to Jigen.

"Yeah," Jigen sighed. He gave the place a once over, noting how clean it was. "You live here alone?"

Milo nodded. "Well, I do have a roommate, actually. Colonel Klink." He pointed to the corner of the room, a canary sitting inside of a birdcage that was hanging from the ceiling. "He's the only roommate I need, man."

Jigen wanted to leave, as nothing around him made since. He knew he needed the information, though, so was forced to stay.

"So, if you want to come over to my office," Milo grinned as he walked to the couch. He sat down and opened up his laptop on the coffee table.

Jigen slowly made his way over and sat down.

"So, easiest way to do this is I scan a photo through various databases. It's just that easy. Well, first I have to get into the databases, which can be hard, but not impossible. And then-"

"I don't have a photo."

"Oh." Milo paused a moment before staring at Jigen. "And you're sure she's your sister? Because I don't do any weird shit, okay?"

"We aren't close."

Lupin came from the kitchen with a mouth full of pizza. He chewed a few times before swallowing. "He's only mentioned her twice since I've known him. I think they got in a fight or something."

"Yeah, something like that," Jigen said.

"Okay," Milo said as he began to type quickly. "None of my business, really. So, what country do you think she's in? Just so I know what I'm hacking into."

"The US, as far as I know."

Milo nodded while continuing to type. "Okay, since we don't have a photo, the next best thing is name, age, birthday, height, weight, hair color, eye color, that sort of crap."

"Alicia whatever her married name is now, twenty eight, born May eighteenth, five foot six, has blond hair and brown eyes."

"That's a good start." Milo typed the information into a form and sent it. The site he was on searched through its database.

"I thought she had red hair," Lupin wondered as he leaned on the back of the couch and stared at the laptops screen.

"No. The last time I saw her she had dyed it red and I told her it looked stupid," Jigen said in slight annoyance as he thought back.

Lupin laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about your mom trying to get you two back to talking to each other."

Jigen nodded. "And then she replied that my face was stupid and I told her her response was stupid and my mom yelled at us."

Lupin laughed. "Sometimes I hate being an only child."

"Be happy you were," Jigen muttered.

"Okay, so," Milo said as he stared at the names that came back at him. "In the national database I got over three hundred hits. I can probably cut this down to around three or four with a place of birth."

"Saint Charles, Illinois," Jigen said.

Milo typed the city name into the form and did another search.

"I thought you lived in Ohio somewhere," Lupin said.

"I lived one year in Indiana," Jigen replied.

"Oh, maybe that was it." Lupin thought a second. "Wait, so what's your dad doing in a New York prison when you guys are from Illinois?"

"When my parents got divorced he took off and joined some stupid gang in Manhattan. My sister was going to college and living on her own, so my mom moved to Georgia to be with her sister. She started to enjoy her new life, my sister got a job at a high paying firm and I ended up working with you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Lupin grinned.

"Bingo," Milo said. "One hit. Now let's just hope it's the right woman." He waited for the picture to load, when it did turning the screen towards Jigen.

Jigen nodded as he stared at the photo. "Yeah, that's her."

"Alicia McHenry. Says she's living in Boston. Let me write this address down for you and you can be on your way."

Jigen stood as Milo scribbled on the back of an envelope.

"Good luck in whatever happens," Milo said as he ripped the address from the rest of the envelope and handed it to Jigen.

"Yeah, thanks," Jigen said in a bored voice as he took the paper and started towards the front door.

"Thanks, Milo," Lupin said as he started to follow Jigen. "Once this is over I'll steal that comic book you want."

"Dude, thanks, man," Milo said, walking to the door as Lupin was leaving. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

Lupin smiled and gave a wave before getting into the car. He closed the door and looked over at Jigen. "So, I guess we're going to Boston."

"Yeah, I guess," Jigen sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Jigen scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Lupin grinned and drove off.


End file.
